


Marks

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, References to Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for Skye explaining her tattoos (tattoos to be made up by author). <br/>Fluffy fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Jemma didn’t notice Skye’s tattoos until they started sleeping together, which was almost a month into their relationship. They were subtle, one on her middle-lower back, which was actually kind of large, but always hidden by her clothing and one on her shoulder that was small, and minor enough that Jemma didn’t take note of it until after the first time they had sex, and skye was the little spoon.   
She traced the ink with her fingers, it was a small curved line, resembling a wave.   
"What’s this for?" she asked Skye, who eyes were closed, in peaceful post clotial bliss. Skye opened her eyes, and saw Jemma was drawing her fingers over the little wave.   
"It’s from my rising tide days." Skye smiled.   
Jemma realizes quickly it was just that, a rising tide. She hadn’t realized before because she’d forgotten about that. That Skye had a whole different life before this. With different people, a different purpose. She tended to forget that their lives didn’t all start when they got not he bus.   
Skye looked off, wistfully. “I got it because I wanted to be part of something so badly… I wanted to this group to be my everything. So in my mind, that translated into a tattoo. But now, being here, in shield, with you all… I realize joining a ground isn’t about marking your body, it’s about marking your mind. Your heart.”  
Jemma laughed a little at how corny that was. Skye blushed. “I know, I know, that’s cheesy and lame. But it’s true and there’s no way to say it with out it sounding lame.” She leaned over, kissing Jemma softly. She adjusted to be closer to her, leaning on one arm, and letting the other stroke Jemma’s hair, drawing her hand over Jemma’s lips. She cupped her jaw, and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate.   
"What about the other one?" Jemma asked, when they broke the kiss. It was on skye’s left, lower to mid back. It was MC Escher’s box, which Jemma recognized.   
"Well," Skye began, "At Saint Agnes, we had a book of his drawings. And I really fell in love with them, the way they tricked your eyes. They look normal at once glance, but then you look again and there’s something more to it, there’s an illusion. I got this one in part because I’ve always loved the image, and in part because it’s how I feel about myself, and others. And coding. I mean, when you look at a string of coding, it just looks like symbols and numbers. But when you look more, it means something, it does something. I just feel like the whole world is one of his optical illusions, you know? Nothing is as it seems on first glance. My experiences this past year have only confirmed that…" She trailed off, staring Jemma in the eyes. "At a glance… you were a nerdy, rule following scientist. But then I looked harder and I saw so much more." She laughed a little, knowing how corny her words must sound. But they were real.  
Jemma wasn’t used to Skye being so philosophical, so elegant in her phrasing. Skye usually detested talking about feelings, and Jemma had to draw them out of her just to stop her from bottling them away. Usually, this was achieved with kissing, wine, and chocolate. But aside from the kissing, they’d had none of that today.   
"That’s really beautiful, Skye." Jemma smiled back. She loved that these images on Skye’s body were so much a part of her, and knowing what they meant made her feel more in tune with skye then she already was.


End file.
